1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device constituted by a plurality of transmitting units disposed adjacently to one another.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, transmission devices that employ transmitting units which are provided with sensors and which are adapted to transmit detected values for physical states that have been detected by the sensors, such as temperature, humidity, pressure, or the like, to a remote location by radio waves are known.
For example, in pneumatic fenders of the sort employed when bringing a boat alongside a pier or alongside another boat, it is known to detect the internal air pressure by the sensor of a transmitting unit, and to employ the transmitting unit to transmit detected values to a remote location by radio waves, and receive the values so that the internal air pressure can be monitored without having to touch the pneumatic fender.
As one example of such a device, in the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-175298, for example, in order to transmit information at shorter time intervals than a transmission pause time specified by law, a plurality of transmitters is provided, the transmission timing in each of the transmitters being set so as to differ in a sequential manner with predetermined intervals therebetween, whereby by employing the plurality of transmitters, transmission can take place at shorter time intervals than the transmission pause time.